¡LOS CONEJOS NO PUEDEN HABLAR!
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Eustace no puede entender porque sus primos son tan infantiles. Regalo de cumpleaños para VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro El Viajero del alba.


**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia, y todo lo que las envuelve, son propiedad de C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro El Viajero del alba_**

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para **VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.**

* * *

Eustace Scrubb no podía entender porque motivo Harold y Alberta habían invitado a sus primos, Edmund y Lucy Pevensie a pasar el día en su casa. Sus tíos tenían que acompañar a los dos hijos mayores, Peter y Susan, a un asunto del médico, y los padres del niño se habían ofrecido para cuidar a sus sobrinos.

—Son tus primos, Eustace Clarence —dijo Alberta, cuando su hijo le pregunto porque tenían que venir ellos dos a su casa—. Así que pórtate bien y se educado.

—Sí, Alberta —respondió el niño.

Así que cuando llegó el día en que sus primos vendrían a su casa, Eustace se vistió de forma correcta, para causar una buena impresión, y en cuanto llegaron, les ofreció la mano.

Sin embargo, Lucy pasó de la mano y le dio un abrazó a Eustace. Edmund, en vez de regañar a su hermana pequeña por ese comportamiento tan infantil (a pesar de que Eustace tenía cinco años y Lucy siete), le revolvió el cabello a su primo.

Tras que sus tíos se fuesen, Eustace siguió a sus primos hasta una pequeña sala situada en el segundo piso. Por el camino, Edmund le había pedido a Harold unos viejos periódicos, y el hombre se los había dado, confuso.

En cuanto estuvieron en la sala aquella, Edmund enrolló tres periódicos, haciendo una forma alargada. El primero se lo dio a Lucy, el segundo a Eustace y el último se lo quedó el propio Edmund.

—¿Para que es esto? —preguntó Eustace, confundido.

—Es un juego que nos hemos inventado Edmund y yo —respondió Lucy, sonriendo con ganas—. Se trata de que él y yo somos los reyes de un reino...

—¡No podéis ser los reyes! —interrumpió Eustace, con su vocecita de niño—. ¡Sois hermanos! Se supone que los reyes han de estar casados entre ellos y no ser hermanos.

—Nosotros somos reyes hermanos —aclaró Edmund. Eustace iba a replicar, pero el niño de ocho años no le dejo—. Somos los reyes y tú, Eustace, puedes ser el príncipe, ya que eres nuestro primo.

—Aparte, con nosotros viven un montón de criaturas mágicas que son nuestras amigas —explicó Lucy, abriendo sus brazos—. Unicornios, faunos, gigantes buenos, dragones buenos, enanos...

—¡Esas cosas no existen! —exclamó Eustace al final—. ¡No existen ninguna de esas cosas!

—Aquí sí —replicó Lucy—. Además que hay muchos animales adorables que son nuestros amigos y pueden hablar como si fuesen personas...

—¡Los animales no hablan! —exclamó Eustace.

—¡Los de aquí si lo hacen! —insistieron Edmund y Lucy con firmeza.

—¡Los animales no pueden hablar! —chilló Eustace, mirando a sus primos—. ¿En serio vais a jugar a esta tontería?

Entonces, para sorpresa y consternación de Eustace, sus dos primos se miraron, antes de empezar a correr por la sala, blandiendo sus periódicos como si de espadas se tratasen y gritando cosas.

Eustace los miró de forma incrédula. ¿Cómo podían ser sus primos tan infantiles? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si eran mayores que él! ¡Él solamente tenía cinco, mientras que Edmund tenía ocho y Lucy siete! ¡Y Eustace no jugaba a esos juegos tan de niños! ¿Cómo podían sus primos jugar a aquello y pasárselo tan bien?

Al final, viendo que Edmund y Lucy seguían en su mundo de fantasía e infantil, Eustace se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero el grito de su prima lo detuvo.

—¡No, Eustace! —exclamó Lucy, corriendo hacía dónde estaba su primo pequeño.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Eustace, confundido.

—Debes de tener cuidado, Eustace —le regañó Lucy—. Has estado a punto de pisar a Bunny.

—¿Bunny?

—Bunny, el conejo parlante...

Silencio.

—¡Los conejos no pueden hablar! —chilló Eustace, saliendo a grandes zancadas de la sala.

* * *

Eustace se pasó todo el día en su dormitorio, negándose a salir. No quería estar con Edmund y Lucy y su estúpido, ridículo e infantil mundo de fantasía, que era inexistente. Únicamente salió para comer, cuando Harold le llamó.

Cuando sus tíos vinieron, junto a Peter y Susan, para llevarse a Edmund y Lucy, Eustace respiró tranquilo.

—¡Cuida de Bunny, Eustace! —le gritó Edmund, antes de que Alberta cerrase la puerta de la casa—. ¡Y haz caso de lo que te diga! ¡Los conejos son muy sabios!

—¡LOS CONEJOS NO PUEDEN HABLAR! —gritó Eustace, con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, mientras la puerta se cerraba, acallando las risas de los hermanos Pevensie.

* * *

**720** palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bueno, espero que este pequeño regalo te haya gustado, Vicky. Y que no te importe que haya juntado el reto del foro, con tu regalo. Pero tras ver tus peticiones de cumpleaños, y ver que una de ellas más o menos encajaba con lo que quería escribir... pues aquí tienes.**

**y espero que al resto que haya leído la historia, les haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
